


The Only One I love

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Being lonely makes Rikka realizes of all his fears and how broken his heart is by thinking he will never be allowed to be with the person he loves. Even if he thought that he was going to be all the weekend alone, Dai suddenly appears and they share more than a simple conversation.





	The Only One I love

**Author's Note:**

> Also for Dai's bday!  
> And somehow I really wanted to write some nsfw fic for them, althought it was really hard to get it done, hope you like it!

**The only one I love**

He has stayed alone in the dorm and so he hadn’t realized of how much he has been drinking. Being honest, he has not planned to drink at all, but thinking about everything that has been crashing his heart during the last couple of months has been enough to get to this state. Rikka is more than thankful to think that Shiki, Tsubasa and Dai are not going to be back until tomorrow. The reasons, in Shiki’s case, they finally convinced him that he needed a longer break than just two hours. Therefore, they practically forced him to go to Nagano for a whole weekend so he could visit his family. Thanks heaven there were no major compromises and he has gone without too much regrets. Then, Tsubasa has gone to a small internship as part of his college duties; being this one of the main reasons why the weekend has been left with nothing on their agendas. Finally, Dai has said that it would be a good opportunity for him to go and visit his family after all this time.

At the beginning, staying alone in the dorm was not such a bad idea. Truth to be told Rikka has taken advantage of his time alone. First thing he did was to organize his room all over again, throwing away things he does not need anymore and putting in a safe place those things that have become memories that he wants to treasure. After that, he went to do some shopping some stuff that he was extremely needing, but he usually forgets due to his work schedule. Coming back to the dorm, he also cleaned and reorganized the common areas that all of them share. Unfortunately, being alone means that the work can be done faster and so after 3:00p.m he didn’t have anything else to do. He thought about cooking some dinner but preparing food just for him made him feel bored. It’s been a long time since he moved with SolidS, a long time since he hasn’t been this lonely. Without realizing, those thoughts about being lonely leaded him to think about being able to be so closed to that person but being unable to express his feelings.

Consequently, right now, he feels like an idiot, he has drunk so much that he even feels dizzy and unable to stand. Rikka has forced himself to stay in the sofa; even if that means staying there all the rest of the day since as soon as he moves he feels that all the room starts spinning around. The pink haired man breathes in and out, trying to find some kind of comfort or trying to believe that that would vanish quickly the alcohol on his body. For a moment, he finally feels his body starting to relax, still feeling his head about to explode, but giving the small opportunity of taking this chance to sleep the hangover away.

Nevertheless, when he is feeling grateful for almost falling asleep, he gets startled by the sudden sound of the door being opened. Who would come back sooner? Shiki would have texted him about it. It’s impossible for Tsubasa to come back he has to finish that internship this weekend… could it be Dai? Rikka feels as his blood freezes, why is Dai back so soon?

“I’m back,” the youngest’s voice is the only confirmation he needed.

Rikka tries his best to stand up from the sofa, but as soon as he places his feet on the floor and tries to walk he falls again. Dai has looked at the whole scene and throws his backpack to the ground and hurries to go right next to Rikka.

“Are you alright?” he worriedly asks to the older man.

The pink haired closes his eyes and nods, repeating several times the actions as well as he tries to regulate his breathing. Immediately, Dai can perceive the smell of alcohol coming from Rikka’s mouth and then he takes a look to the living room’s table. There are several bottles of liquor that by now have barely any content. Did Rikka get any bad news and was suffering alone? Dai questions to himself and looks back at Rikka, what is he supposed to do? How can he help him? Would he be able to help Rikka? Being honest, Dai knows he always freezes at any time that he wants to have a normal conversation with the man; he simply cannot interact in a normal way with Rikka.

“I apologize, Dai,” Rikka suddenly says after he has already calmed his breathing, “I started having some stupid thoughts and I didn’t realize that I drank a little too much,” the man explains, even if he wants he cannot stand up and leave the place.

The younger boy simply nods, he is not really sure if it could be a good idea to ask about those thoughts. Besides, at this moment, he is not a really good option to provide any kind of motivation.

“I thought you were not coming back today,” the pink haired man tries to keep going with the conversation and doing his best to place himself far away as the main focus of the talk.

“I had an argument with my mother,” Dai replies, the answer is straight and simple, it’s more than obvious that he does not want to be the center of the conversation either.

For a moment, there is an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Dai keeps looking by the corner of his eyes to Rikka just to make sure that the man is still conscious. On the other hand, Rikka wants to remain with his eyes closed as much as he can, wishing that he could disappear or delete this awkward moment between the two of them. Suddenly, the pink haired feels as Dai stands up from the sofa, maybe something good can happened to him today.

“Once Shiki mentioned that coffee is good to dissipate the alcohol, I’m gonna make some for you,” Dai tells him and goes to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Dai,” the man practically whispers, he feels his heart aching again and the tears about to flow like a river.

Stupid alcohol and stupid effects that can have! Rikka mentally curses, breathing in and out to calm the urge to cry out loud. Everything would be easier if he could just rip away those feelings, if he would have never fallen for Dai. He thinks as he listens to Dai going from one side to the other making the coffee and then looking for the cups. Unavoidable, Rikka feels as a tear starts to fall down his cheek but being honest, how can he stop himself? He has imagined so many times how his life with Dai could be, how beautiful it would be for them to wake up every day together, to make their meals together, to go out as a couple, not as colleagues. Rikka is completely lost on his thoughts when Dai gets closer to him.

“Here,” the light blue haired man says offering him the cup of coffee, “I’m sorry… I don’t know what I should say.”

“It’s ok… just… you can stay by my side and I’ll be ok,” Rikka replies and even if there was a part of him screaming at him about not to get closer to Dai, he leans his head on Dai’s arm.

Rikka can perceive a small tension going through Dai’s arm, but quickly the younger man relaxes and he just starts drinking his coffee. Now, their silence is not that uncomfortable, but they do know that they want to ask so many questions to the other… but how? Surprisingly enough, Dai starts to talk again.

“Would you think that I am not ready to chose who to love, Rikka?” Dai feels as his heart starts beating faster at the moment that he made the question, he does not dare to look at the man, but now there is no going back.

“What… I’m sorry, what do you mean, Dai?”

The younger man takes a deep breath, he looks for the best way in which he can request for some pieces of advice without letting himself on the spotlight.

“My mother… well, our argument… I told her I have feelings for someone, when I told her the name of the person…” Dai stops for a moment, he gets nervous when he feels Rikka looking directly at him, “When I said the name, mother told me I was being ridiculous and that I was confused.”

“Confused?” Rikka questions, even if he feels his heart about to completely break, he wants to know the name of the person, he wants to know if this person is someone that deserves Dai.

“Mother disagrees on the fact that…” he stops there, what if Rikka gets to know that he is in love with him, that would be the worst, “It does not matter, I shouldn’t bother you, you are also having a rough time.”

Before Dai can stand up, Rikka grabs him by his wrist and looks straight at his eyes.

“I do want to listen to you.”

That’s all Rikka says. Hesitantly, Dai sits down again and sighs. Why on Earth did he think that asking this to Rikka could be a good idea?

“She believes that is crazy that I claim to love someone older than me,” Dai starts again, his heart pounding so strongly that he can practically listen to it, “but her main problem is that I told her that the person is a man.”

Rikka is now the one feeling confused, that does not tell him a lot, that does not help him to know who the person is. Probably, if he wouldn’t be this drunk he could think a bit better, but his head is still a mess after drinking so much.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have brought this up.”

Dai speaks up again and stands up, he should probably go to his room and stay there until Shiki and Tsubasa comes back. Rikka looks as the man is about to leave, quickly Rikka stands up as well and grabs Dai’s arm again before falling down. Immediately, Dai helps him to keep steady and helps him to sit down again.

“You do not have to feel sorry, Dai,” Rikka tells him as soon as he feels that the dizziness has gone away, “and you do have all the right to chose the person you want to love.”

The words are painful to say because Rikka knows that if he could, he would make Dai fall in love with him, but he also knows that that would be the worst to do. The pink haired man takes a deep breath and speaks up again.

“Dai, I’m sure that whoever you want to love will be the luckiest person in the world, so give sometime to your mother,” the man keeps talking as he forces a smile on his face, “I’m sure that there would be a point in which she would understand and accepts the person you love.”

“Rikka…” Dai murmurs, his heart beating faster, what would happen if he dares to act now?

He keeps his eyes locked to Rikka’s; somehow, he can perceive as those eyes are showing him a lot of suffering, a lot of pain. What can cause such agony to Rikka? Dai wishes that he could hug him, that he could protect him from whatever that can make him feel like this. Dai wishes to kiss away those sorrows and give him all the love he deserves. Just one time, at least for once he wants to taste those lips, he wants to make those lips his. Unable to control himself he slowly leans towards Rikka, slowly he can feel as their lips are slightly touching, the younger feels as his skin shivers; he has never been this closed and pushing himself to be brave; he closes the distance between their lips.

A small gentle kiss, just a small taste from Rikka, just what he needs to keep living and let go of his pointless illusion.

 Dai is breaking apart from the kiss, ready to face reality and the consequences of his stupidity. Nevertheless, he feels a hand pulling him back to later feel as his lips are playing along with Rikka’s. Dai opens his eyes, looking at Rikka completely shocked and startled by the sudden action. However, when he sees Rikka’s face, eyes closed and with tears falling down, he closes his eyes as well and pulls the smaller man closer to him. By now, the kiss is more passionate, both of them being more daring and exploring each other’s mouth, tasting each other’s essence, and only breaking apart for the need of air.

“Rikka…” Dai whispers, he feels too stunned to say more coherent stuff at the moment.

“Please… just… just tell me the name of the person you love,” Rikka begs him, cleaning his tears and forcing himself to stop trembling.

“Rikka,” the younger lowers his head and says again the name and the pink haired can feel as his heart skips a beat, “You are the person I love, Rikka.”

Dai’s face becomes completely blushed, he can feel his entire body burning in embarrassment, but he couldn’t care less. He has finally confessed his feelings after countless nights of dreaming about this moment. He has finally overcome the fear of rejection, the fear of Rikka laughing at him, and the fear of destroying their friendship. Dai breathes in and out in an effort to regulate his heartbeat and to speak up again. Nevertheless, once he lifts up his face, he sees Rikka with overflowing tears and muffling his sobs with his hands.

“Rikka?” the younger asks alarm, he should have known something like this could happen, “I am sorry, I…”

“I am just too happy,” Rikka says between sobs, but knowing Dai, the pink haired is more than sure than Dai thinks that he has done something inappropriate, so he hurries to reply, “I love you too, Dai.”

How many times did he dream with Rikka saying those words to him? How many times did he imagine the perfect scenario for this moment? Just how many times? Dai looks dumbfounded, feeling in a dream-like state and unsure if this is the real world. The doubts quickly vanishing once he feels Rikka getting closer and pushing him against the couch to kiss him again. The smaller man gets over Dai’s body, feeling now free from all the chains that used to stop him from acting like this. Rikka does not longer hesitates, he feverish kisses Dai, asking the younger to letting him explore his mouth to then move around Dai’s jawline, neck, and collarbone. The pink haired man feels ashamed of being so impatience, but if this is a dream, if this is some kind of brief fantasy, he has to take advantage of all of it.

In the middle of one of their kisses, Dai shivers and lets out a groan when Rikka accidentally rubs his knee against his member. The light blue-haired man’s blush becomes even more intense at that moment and Rikka looks up at him. The pink eyes show a mixture of lust and curiosity, he is more than sure of the reason why Dai groaned like that, but he just needs to double check.

“I’m sorry,” Dai says turning his face away not to face Rikka.

“Why?” the pink aired asks with a teasing tone and slightly touching over Dai’s bulge, “I think this is pretty natural, don’t you think so, Dai?”

“I… I’m not… I…” Dai stumbles on his own words, feeling Rikka’s body pressure against his own and the growing pain do not allow him to think properly.

Looking at Dai’s face and realizing of how extremely shy he is behaving in this kind of situation, there’s a question that crosses Rikka’s mind. The pink haired is more than sure that he can make Dai feel extremely ashamed, but he needs to know.

“Dai… are you virgin?”

At that, the younger man feels as his world stops, he would have never believed that Rikka would ask him this question. The worst part is that he has to answer yes. Shyly, he looks back at Rikka and he nods. If Rikka did not laugh at his confession, he would probably laugh at this, he is sure of that.

“I am sorry I cannot say the same.”

The answer surprises Dai; somehow, he already had his own suspicious that Rikka would have already dated someone. Nevertheless, he has never wanted to think about how long those relationships were and the stuff Rikka did with that previous person. However, he never thought that Rikka would apologize for something like this.

“Rikka…” the younger whispers trying to understand just what happened.

“I want you to enjoy your first time… I… do you want to have sex now? Do you want to have sex with me, Dai?”

The younger can feel his hear beat being stronger than ever and he could swear that his head could explode at any moment. Taking control again of his own emotions and his whole body, Dai nods and after letting out a shaky breath he says yes. It is undeniable how cute Dai looks right now, Rikka thinks as he smiles and moving slowly the pink haired gets closer again to the younger’s face. Giving a butterfly like kiss to Dai’s mouth and caressing the younger’s face.

“I think we should move to my room,” the older says, “I’m pretty sure Shiki and Tsubasa won’t get here until tomorrow, but just in case.”

Dai nods, he is still thinking that this must be a dream because he would have never believed that Rikka could reciprocate his feelings. Nonetheless, the most recent events and being guided by Rikka to his room, it’s enough evidence to know that this is real. Dai observes as the pink haired hold his hand; his breathing is becoming more and more agitated with every passing second and he can feel all his body being extremely hot. Rikka opens the door to his room, inviting him to come in and then closing it from the external world. Even if they are alone at the dorm, the older man does not want anything to interrupt this moment.

“Come here,” Rikka moves in a cat like manner leading Dai towards his bed.

The younger swallows hard, he follows and copies Rikka’s action, sitting on the bed and looking at his lover with shy eyes. How is he supposed to act? He is totally unknown to this, just what is he supposed to do? Dai’s fears quickly disappear again when Rikka gently lies him on the mattress to start making out again.

“I said I want you to enjoy this, so one more question, do you trust me, Dai?”

The younger is confused by the statement and being honest he is not able to clearly think. Even less now that he sees Rikka taking off his shirt exposing his silky like skin and looking as the pink haired gently falls over Rikka’ shoulders. Dai is mesmerized by how beautiful Rikka is, his hair, eyes, skin, body, everything is so perfect. Nonetheless, he cannot keep admiring the other; since that same person is demanding him to pay attention to him by kissing him again. Rikka’s tongue moves inside Dai’s mouth without leaving a place unexplored, and he finishes by licking Dai’s lower lips.

“Do you trust me?” Rikka asks again hoping that this time Dai can give him an answer.

“Yes.”

Rikka looks at Dai with a smile that could be similar to an angel’s smile. Then, with no previous warning, Rikka moves to unbutton the younger’s pant, in an impulse and full of shyness, Dai flinches and looks surprised at the older man. The pink haired raises an eyebrow and is about to ask what happened, but before the question can be done Dai puts his legs down again and apologize.

“I’m sorry, I just… I wasn’t ready,” Dai says internally yelling at himself for ruining the moment.

“It is ok… just let me know if I’m going too fast.”

“Yes…”

“Dai, you can also,” Rikka stops himself from completing that sentence, he does not want to sound too needy, but he knows that if he does not encourage Dai the other would be too ashamed to try something by himself, “we are going to have sex Dai, you can also touch my body and satisfy yourself.”

Dai’s eyes go wide opened, he has dreamt about this happening uncountable times, but reality and dreams are too different. The pink haired man can easily notice that the younger is trying to digest what he has just heard. However, instead of insisting any further about it with words, Rikka decides to better show what he means through actions. Since Dai is still too busy thinking about what he just told him, Rikka can finally unbutton the pants and with some difficulties he gets to lower Dai’s underwear to the point in which Dai’s cock can be free from the fabrics’ pressure. The younger finally reacts and holds his breath when he feels Rikka’s hand wrapping his member and teasingly moving his hands around it. Dai throws his head back and let out a groan. He feels ashamed to admit that he is already hard by just the kisses and few caresses they have shared, and now the touch of Rikka’s hand is just too much for him to contain himself.

“I didn’t expect nothing less from you, Dai,” the older man exclaims with a mischievous voice and leaving no option for a reply Rikka starts giving kisses to the cock.

The younger grabs tightly onto the bed sheets, unable to regulate his breathing or hold his grunts. Dai feels completely light headed with every single caress and kiss that his lover is giving to his member. Then, just when Dai thought that the sensation could not become better, he feels as Rikka’s tongue starts playing through his length. Dai’s body trembles with ecstasy, he wishes to make Rikka feel this good, but right now he feels too weak to even attempt to do something. The smaller man seems not to care too much for the lack of attention to his own needs. All the contrary, Rikka seems to be enjoying the moment; and so, for a second, he looks up to see Dai, without a doubt Rikka loves what he sees. The younger’s face is completely blushed and slightly covered in sweat; his broad chest keeps raising and falling in a quick rhythm. Plus, Rikka cannot deny how delighted he feels by listening to Dai grunts of pleasure.

“Dai, you don’t have to hold yourself,” Rikka tells him smiling.

The light blue haired man looks with needy eyes to his lover. He is completely dazed and as soon as he feels that Rikka’s mouth wraps his member with a warmness that he has never felt before he feels that he could faint at any moment. Even more when Rikka is hardly licking the top of his cock, at that Dai throws his head back again and loudly groans. The older man keeps the treatment to Dai’s member, licking, bumping and sucking until Dai cannot longer hold himself. He releases himself inside of Rikka’s mouth and can feel as his muscles are contracting after letting go of such a pressure. Dai can swear that for a moment everything around him turned white and he can barely fight to even his breathing. Something that seems to be even more difficult when he sees that Rikka has swallowed practically all his cum.

“Wh- why are… you doing that?” Dai asks him with his blush increasing even more.

Rikka looks up at Dai curiously, as if he didn’t understand the question and he simply cleans his face with his hand to then lick his fingers. The younger man feels as his heart is about to come out of his body with just looking at Rikka doing those actions.

“I think you should take off your clothes, Dai.”

That is all the reply given by Rikka who moves to look for some stuff in one of his drawers. The younger, who is still dealing with the effects of his orgasm, starts taking off his clothes. Nevertheless, Dai stops in the middle of the action, he knows that Rikka has already seen a part of him, but the thought of being completely naked in front of him, it’s something that makes him feel insecure. When Rikka turns around and sees that Dai still has part of his clothes on he feels a huge amount of guilt washing over him.

“I am really sorry Dai,” the pink haired man expresses and the other looks up at him, “I think… I’m sorry I’ve demanded too much, I’m sorry for going so fast.”

Now, it’s Dai’s turn to feel terribly ashamed, what kind of man is he? He really has wanted to be with Rikka for a long time, this is exactly what he wants and he is feeling insecure. Even worst, he has made Rikka feel insecure. The older man moves back, his expression even shows fear of reaching out for Dai.

“It’s not that… I,” Dai stops and takes a breath, “I want to be with you, I want to do this with you… it’s just…” he stops in the middle, takes another breath and continues, “I feel insecure… I cannot lead, I don’t know anything about how to do it, and…”

Dai feels completely embarrassed, letting out part of his fears in this moment is awful, but a part of him feels relief that he has dared to say it. He looks down, Rikka now would probably say that for today is enough and that they may try it next time that they can be alone. Nonetheless, he can feel as Rikka gets closer to him and cups his face on his hands slowly getting closer and kissing him.

“This is something I love from you, your cute honesty and those eyes that always show their desire to be better,” the older tells him smiling, “but tell me, what’s wrong if I guide you this time? what’s the problem if you don’t have experience? I love you and you love me, that’s all that matters.”

Dai looks at Rikka his lips hesitating on what to say, but to be honest, Rikka has a valid point and there’s nothing else he can add. Unable to control his reaction, he tightly hugs Rikka, Dai does not want to let go of that man; he truly loves him  

“Now, let me guide you this time,” the older whispers into Dai’s ear and then pulls away from the hug to take off the last pieces of clothes he has on, Dai following the action as well.

Slowly, Rikka lies on the bed and asks Dai to lie over him. Before starting anything, Rikka wants the young man to relax again, to warm up with the passion and love of his kisses, which does not take long. Feeling their skins against each other and the heat of their bodies quickly increasing, their breathing becoming more agitated and their make out more passionate. Gradually, the room starts to fill with the smell of sex and the melody is given by their bodies rubbing against each other and their breathings getting mixed.

“Dai,” Rikka stops the kissing for a moment, “I will prepare myself, I think you are ready for the next part,” the man says slightly rubbing his leg against Dai’s cock.

The boy holds his breath and nods; then Rikka asks him to lie down on the bed so he can later place himself over Dai. The younger man stares at Rikka, his eyes not wanting to miss any detail. Then, Rikka covers his fingers with some lube and takes a deep breath, slowly the pink haired man puts in one finger inside of him. Dai’s eyes go widened at the view, and he feels hornier when he listens to Rikka’s moans and by looking at how the man’s body trembles with pleasure while he fingers himself. Shortly after, the man gets to put two fingers inside, at that he supports part of his weight over Dai and with a pleading look he begs for a kiss. Quickly, the younger corresponds to the petition and kiss him, their tongues playing with each other and once in a while Rikka interrupts their kiss to let out some loud moans.

“Do you… do you want to try it?” Rikka asks to Dai and shyly the taller man nods.

The smaller man lies down with his legs spread out and indicates Dai to cover his fingers with the lube. Then, he keeps guiding Dai with each movement, being a bit scare of doing something wrong, Dai thinks a lot before performing any action. However, once that Rikka tells him that he trusts him, Dai puts the finger in and can feel as Rikka’s entrance clenches around his finger and all the pink haired body trembles. Dai starts moving his finger up and down and he feels every single quiver from Rikka’s body.

“You… place other,” Rikka whimpers biting his lower lip and he is now totally aware that he is, at this point, unable to make a coherent sentence. Having Dai doing this to him is a complete different experience than when he is the one preparing himself.

The taller man nods and with some difficulty he gets to fit a second finger, which he almost pulls out when he listens to Rikka choking a cry and squeezing under his touch. The younger looks at Rikka scares and alarmed that he has done something wrong and is hesitant on continue with the action.

“It actually… ah…” Rikka moans and he is now the one who tries to move as much as possible to get more inside of him, “too good.”

“Really?” Dai asks his voice already drained and he feels his throat completely dry.

“Please… ah…ah, put it,” the smaller man exclaims, licking his lips and enjoying the way Dai’s fingers moves inside of him.

The phrase makes Dai feel his head about to explode, already? Is Rikka ready now? Feeling uncertain, Dai pulls his fingers out and feels a shiver all around his body when he hears Rikka sighing in ecstasy and with his body squirming.

“I… are you sure?” the taller asks one more time, and when Rikka nods with a gentle and beautiful smile, he knows that he does not have to fear.

Slowly, Dai places the tip of his cock at Rikka’s entrance. Just with that, Dai feels his heart beating faster, his entire body shivering and his breathing losing all control. The younger man is still too scared of moving forward, but that changes when Rikka wraps his legs around Dai’s hips. It only takes a little bit of strength from Rikka’ side to make Dai dare to keep going deeper inside of him. Immediately, the smaller man feels as his insides are being teared apart, the pain making him whimper, his body shuddering and letting out shaky breaths.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dai quickly says and attempts to pull his member out.

“No, it’s ok, really Dai, it’s ok,” Rikka expresses and then looks up at Dai to reassure the younger man, “It feels good… it… feels really… good.”

The man says and reaches out to wrap his arms around Dai’s neck asking him with that to pull him up so he can get to be penetrated even deeper. Not being sure if this would be really the best idea, Dai accomplishes Rikka’s petition. The taller man can feel and listen to Rikka’s heart beat and to feel the warm air that comes out of his lover’s mouth. All of a sudden, Rikka starts to move up and down, sliding himself through Dai’s dick, whimpering and moaning with each action. The younger can feel as Rikka’s insides wraps his dick, tightly squirming around him to the point that he feels as if Rikka could swallow his member even more at any moment. 

“Rikka…” Dai whispers, he is definitely controlling himself since he does not want to cause a lot of pain to his lover.

“It’s… good,” Rikka’s voice is already too drained, but also too lost in pleasure, “you can also move Dai.”

The younger man nods but seems to be completely stuck at the moment. Therefore, Rikka is the one who pressures more with his movements, that by now are getting rougher and increasing the speed. Suddenly, Rikka screams even louder and bites Dai’s shoulder, the younger boy looks at his lover who is a trembling moaning mess and fights hard to regulate his breathing. Feeling curious about what just happened to Rikka, Dai starts moving and going deeper inside of Rikka, and after a couple of tries he gets the same reaction. This time, the pink haired arks his back and throws himself back in to the bed.

“Keep going,” he begs with a lustful look to Dai who obeys the instruction.

Dai is pretty sure that he is still not really good on this, since he does not get to make Rikka reacts like that with each one of his movements. However, he truly enjoys looking at Rikka squeezing in pleasure, grabbing the sheets tightly with his hands to the point in which his knuckles turn even whiter. Dai also loves the way in which Rikka’s hair fall over his face and sticks to it because of the sweat, and he also loves to see Rikka’s cheeks completely red and feeling how their bodies burn against each other. Even more, he loves to hear the smaller man’s voice filling the room; forming some kind of weird, but enchanted melody with the sound of their skins slapping against each other and their elaborated breathings. Dai feels completely lost in ecstasy moving faster and finally being able to synchronized with Rikka’s movement. He lowers his body to feel closer to Rikka and so the older man gets to hug him strongly and even scratching Dai’s back with his finger nails.

“Faster!” Rikka screams startling Dai, “please, more…”

The younger tries his best to satisfy his lover, moving faster and deeper, they share sloppy kisses and feeling closer to his release, Rikka starts screaming Dai’s name out loud. It does not take them long to reach their climax almost at the same time. Dai releasing himself inside of Rikka, and the smaller man splashing their stomachs with his cum a few moments later. For an instant, Dai remains lying down over Rikka, both fighting to recover their breath, to normalize their heart beats. Taking a moment to look at each other with love enjoy what they just have done. After a couple of minutes, Rikka starts kissing Dai and the younger rolls over to give some more space to his lover.

“It was great,” Rikka expresses with a content smile on his lips.

“Really?”

“Dai,” the man calls his name out loud and kisses him again, “trust more yourself, it was great and most importantly, I am so happy because I have really made love, I am finally with the person I truly love.”

At those words, Dai madly blushes and can simply snuggle closer to Rikka.

“I promise every time will be better,” the younger man expresses looking away and then kissing Rikka on the cheek.

“You don’t have to see this as a competition, you know?” Rikka tells him in the middle of giggles, his breathing is still a bit heavy.

“It’s not a competition but… I do want you to feel better every time we make it.” Dai confesses and hides his face against Rikka’s chest.

The pink haired man smiles and caresses Dai’s hair.

“I love you,” the smaller man says tightly hugging the younger man.

“I love you two, Rikka,” now those words come out easily and make him feel like the happiest man in the world.

Slowly, both of them get to fall asleep and for the first they wake up the following morning in each other arms. Maybe, they still don’t haven an idea on how to say this to Shiki and Tsubasa, but the first and most difficult step has been done. Now, they know what they need and they know they can love each other to their heart content.

“Good morning,” Dai murmurs, enjoying Rikka’s essence.

“Good morning, my love.”

Rikka feels as his heart finally beats with excitement, with happiness, no more sadness, no more fear. He is able to be with the person he loves the most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I have been able to finish this!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
